1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reception apparatus, a reception method, a transmission apparatus, a transmission method, a program, and a broadcasting system and, more particularly, to a reception apparatus, a reception method, a transmission apparatus, a transmission method, a program, and a broadcasting system that are configured to get a same file by common use of a name space indicative of a file storage location regardless of a file acquisition source, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
Getting (or reading) files from a recording media, such as a hard disk drive incorporated in a computer, for example, requires the specification of a file to be obtained from among the files stored in the recording media in related art. In this case, a file to be obtained is specified by a name space “file://<directory_name>/<file_name>” indicative of the storage location of the file by a character string.
Getting files from a server connected to the Internet, for example requires the specification of a file to be obtained from among the files stored in the server. In this case, a file to be obtained is specified by a name space “http://<domain_name>/<file_name>,” for example.
Further, getting files from digital television broadcast signals broadcast by digital television broadcasting, for example, requires the specification of a file to be obtained from among the files stored in digital television broadcast signals. In this case, a file to be obtained is specified by a name space “arib://<network_id>.<org_ts_id>.<service_id>/<component_tag>/<module_id>/<file_name>” for example.
As described above, related-art techniques require the use of different name spaces depending on file acquisition sources, thereby complicating file acquisition processing.
In order to solve this problem, a file ID reference technique as proposed (refer to Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2002-229881, for example) in which, by relating a file ID with each of different name spaces, this file ID being the unique identification of each of different name spaces, a desired file can be specified only by specifying the file ID thereof regardless of the source from which the file is obtained.
In this file ID reference technique, when a file ID corresponding to the name space of a file stored in a file server 13 in terminal 11 is specified, the terminal 11 requests a location solution server 12 to notify the terminal 11 of the name space corresponding to the specified file ID.
In response to the request from the terminal 11, the location solution server 12 notifies the terminal 11 of the name space of a file stored in the file server 13. Using the obtained name space, the terminal 11 gets the corresponding file from the file server 13. It should be noted that the location solution server 12 is supposed to hold a name space for each file ID.